Proto-Goblin (Watcher Datafile)
PROTO-GOBLIN Nels van Adder secret Dr. Nels Van Adder was a brilliant scientist and engineer that worked at OsCorp. He was a research assistant and helped Dr. Mendel Stromm develop a performance enhancing formula which would later be known as the “Goblin Formula”. Impatient with results of their project, Van Adder experimented on himself with an early version of the formula, transmutating himself into a red goblin-like beast. After drinking the Goblin formula, Van Adder became superhumanly strong, fast and agile. Proto-Goblin can easily overpower humans by sending them flying and lifting them up with one hand or by hurling them around, and can also lift extremely heavy objects, crush and break through wood panels and templates, can bend metal, and can punch through glass without gaining injury. The formula also fortified all of the Proto-Goblin's bodily tissues, making them far tougher and more resistant to injury than normal humans. He is very resistant to great impact forces and blunt trauma. He can withstand powerful impacts, such as falling from several stories or being repeatedly struck by a superhuman enemy, that would severely injure or kill a normal human with little to no injury to himself. If the Proto-Goblin does sustain injury, his body's increased metabolism allows him to heal damaged tissue much faster and more extensively than a normal human is capable of. The Proto-Goblin sports retractable, razor sharp claws at the tip of each finger and toe. Their natural edge, coupled with his strength, are sufficient to rend most conventional materials including flesh, wood, stone, and even some types of metals. He also possesses elongated canines that he can use, if he chooses to do so, as effective weapons in close quarter combat situations. Aside from his physical advantages, the serum also greatly enhanced the Proto-Goblin's 's already highly above average intellect, making him a true genius capable of making progress in advanced areas of genetics, robotics, engineering, and applied chemistry that most professional scientists can scarcely comprehend. The mutated researcher confronted his employer Osborn, trying to explain what happened, and how he used himself a guinea pig. The Proto-Goblin revealed that he killed two men by mistake and regretted his actions blaming them on the transformation. When Captain George Stacy and his brother Arthur, at that time head of OsCorp security, invested in the case of the two killed men, they tried to confront Norman Osborn, but instead found the Proto-Goblin about to attack him. The two brothers tried to stop the creature, but their bullets did not seem to have an effect on his tough hide. Arthur finally tried to knock the Proto-Goblin through a window where he fell into the nearby river. Affiliations Solo D8, Buddy D6, Team D4 Distinctions Chemically Induced Killer Instincts, Deranged Genius, Experiment Gone Horribly Wrong Power Sets PROTO-GOBLIN AUGMENTATIONS Enhanced Intellect D8, Enhanced Reflexes D8, Enhanced Speed D8, Enhanced Stamina D8, Superhuman Durability D10, Superhuman Strength D10 SFX: Claws and Fangs. Step back the highest die in an attack action pool to add a D6 and step up physical stress inflicted. SFX: Fast Healing. Spend a doom die to recover equal-sized physical stress during an action scene once. During a transition scene step back physical stress an additional time. SFX: Maniacal Rage. Step up or double any Proto-Goblin Augmentations power for one action. If the action fails, spend a doom die equal to or greater than the normal rating of the power die. Limit: Goblin Madness. Step up the lowest die in the doom pool or add a D6 doom die to step up emotional stress from opponents that offend or mock you. Limit: Unstable Formula. Change a Proto-Goblin Augmentations power into a complication to step up the lowest die in the doom pool, or add a D6 doom die. Recover by activating an opportunity, or by spending a D6 or higher Science Resource. Specialties Combat Expert D8, Science Master D10, Tech Expert D8 Category:Datafile Category:Watcher Datafile Category:Goblin Legacy Category:Oscorp